


Let Me Tell You About My Boyfriend

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, No actual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean might get a little bit of a kick out of telling people some of the more personal reasons he thinks Sam is so fantastic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Tell You About My Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone--
> 
> Here's another piece being moved over from Tumblr.  
> Warnings are: Wincest, OC flirting with Dean, dirty talk, no actual sex, mentions of bottom Dean.  
> Hope you enjoy.

            Her name is Jessie, she’s twenty-four, blonde, and very, _very_  interested in Dean. Subtle hints didn’t work. Flat-out stating “I have a boyfriend” did nothing. She’s still there, trying to feel him up while he tries to concentrate on his pool game.

            He pockets the money—winning easily, even with Jessie’s annoying, distracting hands all over him—and tries to walk back over to Sam. Jessie grabs Dean’s arm, though, trying to stop him from leaving.

            Dean sighs exasperatedly, but she can’t take a hint so he’s going to have to make this very clear to her. “Look,” he says, pointing over at Sam. “You see that guy? My boyfriend. His name is Sam. And let me tell you, he is entirely proportional.”

            It takes her a second, but she understands what he said and blushes a bit.

            Dean nods. “Yeah. Maybe more than proportional, to tell you the truth. Guy is fucking hung. He has such a pretty dick, too. I never thought I’d say that, that I’d think a guy’s dick was  _pretty_ , but his just is, you know? Well, no. You don’t know. You’ll have to take my word on it.”

            She’s blushing furiously now, but she still hasn’t turned to leave, so Dean keeps talking. “Love it when he’s inside me. I’m so fucking full, filled with him, and, trust me, he knows what he’s doing with that dick. Most of the time, he doesn’t even have to touch me to get me off. Just his dick inside me and his filthy voice in my ear. God, the things he says to me. Fucking filthy,” Dean finishes, and that seems to be enough for poor Jessie, who scampers away without another word, no doubt looking for a new target, one who is hopefully more available.

            Dean shakes his head and walks over to their table, where Sam is absently toying with a salt shaker and reading. He looks up when Dean gets close. “Hey, what’s up?”

            Dean grabs Sam’s arms and drags him out of the booth. Sam takes the hint, grabs his book and follows Dean up and out of the bar. “Where’re we going?” he asks, laughing a bit as Dean just pulls harder.

            “Back to the motel,” Dean says. “Want you to fuck me, Sammy. Want you inside me, want you to fuck me through the mattress, fuck me until I’m screaming.”

            Sam stops laughing at that. “Alright,” he says. Once they’re in the car, he trails a hand up Dean’s inner thigh, smirking at Dean. “Drive faster,” he advises Dean. 


End file.
